galaxygearfandomcom-20200213-history
Leif Fleetwood
First Name Leif Last Name Fleetwood IMVU Name Andikins Nicknames Wandering Leaf Age Age: 18 4/13 Gender Male Height 5'7 Weight 144 pounds Race/Physiology Human Behavior/Personality Leif is someone who can classically be described as a chaotic neutral. He prefers to go where he may within the orders given to him. Always choosing the options that warrant him the most sights to see, he frequently can come up with a believable excuse on the fly for the sake of getting away with it. Enjoying the new sights of anything, be it creature, technology, location. When it comes to people he can seem a bit distant or often air headed about them. Almost as if he didn't notice them, but it takes a truly unique person to spark his interest and keep his attention. In the field he often takes an approach of mutual understanding of death when it comes down to it. It's his job to kill, it's their job to kill or survive depending on the task assigned to him. But he does it with an apology and a smile afterwards, offering the notion of going to a prayer service for them later. His true passion lies in exploring, as noted above, he frequently does his best to see the sights of wherever he is, for the sake of his own enjoyment and selling the information he has seen back to the higher ups if pertinent. Laissez-faire as they say. Appearance Combed to be messy brown hair and fur trimmed coats along with a number of key chains and trinkets dangling from a thick pants chain can be found on Leif constantly when he is in his civilian wear. He also carries around a cell phone and hand held gaming device everywhere he goes when off the job. In terms of formal wear he styles his hair swept back, wears a suit appropriate for the occasion, usually a tuxedo of some sort and prefers to go with the vest and long sleeve shirt look. On the field, he works with the standard issue Operative attire, but has been known to go in Warrior attire for the sake of blending in while on a joint mission or to catch the target off guard. Relationship Single Occupation/Rank Reconnaissance specialist and wet work for OPERATIVE Fighting Style Working along the lines of Operatives, Leif's style of fighting includes close quarters knife dueling, close quarters weapons fighting and guerilla warfare. He is also trained in the art of firearms if the need arises. Weapon of Choice Throwing knives (20 on person on the field, six on person when civilian) The Connector: A set of two baton length handles that can be wielded as such but have been outfitted with the capability to emit a cross between a knife and a hatchet blade out of hard light. This allows the weapons to be wielded freely and with ease without the added weight of an actual blade, but the weight still makes itself present. The two can be connected at the base and extended outward into a pole arm, the end of which can emit a large axe blade, halberd, spear, scythe or whatever the situation requires out of a pole arm. Inventory Scales: 1500 Abilities(2) Night Vision Accelerated development Battlefield Adaptation Medical Intuition Means of Transportation While off duty, Leif is known to use public transportation or a form of ride sharing. Allies/Enemies WIP Background Orphaned as a baby due to criminal violence, Leif was left under the care of an adoption agency, a place where he grew up with other kids, much like himself, with the hopes of one day finding a family to be a part of. Rather than being selected by parents looking to have a child, Leif was constantly passed up. His reasoning being for it was due to all of the injuries and accidents he was prone to getting in to thanks to his inquisitive and exploration natures. Around the age of eight, Leif was taken in by someone, a certain someone who worked under the government agency of Operative. Rather than being whisked away to a caring home, Leif was subjected to seeing the sights of the training grounds and given the task of preparing himself to rough it in those grounds. Rather than listening, Leif was more intent on looking at the strange land and strange creatures. So in order to see those things again, he steeled himself in both his studies and physical training so that he could be qualified for the training regimen and wound up going in and coming out with flying colors. Those colors being the blood spatter of many different beasts in there, and with a smile on his face at the end of his training. Many thought him mentally disturbed, but his foster mother knew just what that look of his was, excitement for everything in the world he was about to get to see. Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY Approved Category:RPC